


They Don't Know

by SophieAyase



Category: Annie On My Mind - Nancy Garden
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Liza's brain couldn't take in anything but Annie: her soft smile, her soft hair, her soft clothes, her soft skin…





	They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



> Not exactly Liza and Annie's first time, as per the prompt, but they're getting there...
> 
> I actually love the scene in the book where they're starting to discover each other's bodies, and I've always headcanoned that Annie might play music to cover up any noises they make, and specifically that she'd play this song, Kirsty MacColl's "[They Don't Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vQkf_sC0PI)" (which came out in 1979, three years before the book). It's one of my favorite songs because it is, I assume by accident, _super queer_.

“Annie,” Liza whispered, “what if they hear us?”

Under the covers of Annie’s bed, they were still fully clothed, but as she spoke, Liza was slipping her hand out from under Annie’s blouse.. “We aren’t making much noise,” Annie said with a little smile. “But if you’re concerned about it…” She slid off the bed and padded over to her record player, then pulled a record from its sleeve and set the needle on it.

The crackling noise of the empty groove accompanied her back to the bed, and a gentle, folksy melody started playing as she climbed back in. “Better?” she asked quietly.

Liza smiled. “Much better.”

As if deliberately, the two softly pressed their lips together just as a female voice began to emanate from the record. _“You’ve been around for such a long time now; maybe I could leave you, but I don’t know how…”_

Liza lost her awareness of the record after that. All her brain could take in was Annie: her soft smile, her soft hair, her soft clothes, her soft skin… Liza felt Annie’s hand caressing her shoulder, gently pushing away the strap of her camisole. Annie’s lips, warm and moist, pressing against her skin.

Ah, right. That’s where they’d left off.

She cupped a hand around each of Annie’s hips and gently moved them up, past the hem of her blouse, up her waist… Then she was halted by the feeling of Annie’s hands on her, caressing her back. Annie’s hands were a little cold to the touch, but Liza couldn’t say she minded. _I’ll warm them up, anyhow_ , she thought.

She moved her own hands up Annie’s side and around to gently unclasp her bra, then around to trace around the bottom of her breasts. Annie stopped moving and smiled at her, enjoying the sensation of Liza’s skin on hers.

Across the room, the song faded out. _“They don’t know about us, and they’ve never heard of love, they’ve never heard of love…”_


End file.
